The Promise
by blackprincess0015
Summary: Promise me you will return to Ashford Academy with me, when this war is over” Lelouch said “I will return to Ashford with you, Lelouch. That’s a promise” Kallen assured him.
1. Battle for Japan

Author's Note: This my 1st fanfic so please expect nothing…

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, Clamp does.

Summary: What if the Black Knights did not betray Lelouch?

The Promise

Chapter One: Battle for Japan's Liberty

"Black Knights!" Zero said "our final battle for Japan's liberty is about to begin. It won't be easy for us because the enemy have the FLEIJA warhead. Some of us might not be able to come back, but their sacrifice won't be in vein. After this battle, Area 11 will be Japan again, and a new world will be built".

The Black Knights trusted Zero even if they knew about his real identity, even if he is Lelouch vi Britannia, Britannia's 11th Prince.

A communication line from Schnizel opened.

"Zero." the prince said flatly.

"Prince Schneizel el Britannia, I did not expect this. Are you going to surrender?" Zero said in a mocking tone.

"The one who must surrender is you, Zero."

"Why should I? Victory will be mine."

"Looks like we have to settle this at the battle field, Lelouch."

The communication line was closed.

Zero is about to enter his private quarters when he heard Kallen call him.

"Zero!" she said hurriedly.

"Kallen?" Zero said, "aren't you suppose to be preparing for the battle?"

"Well, I just want to wish you goodluck" she said flatly, "I'll go and start preparing"

"Kallen!" Zero called, "can we talk?"

"About?" the red-head ask.

"Come in first."

They entered the room, Kallen looked around looking for the green-haired witch, Kallen settled herself on the couch. Lelouch put off his mask and sat next to Kallen.

"Where is C.C?" Kallen asked.

"Probably eating pizza" Lelouch said.

"So, what do you want to talk about, Lelouch?" she asked curiously.

"I just want to remind you about your promise." the former prince said.

"Don't worry" the red-head started, "I won't breake my promise."

"I know" the prince said flatly, "you always keep your promises."

"So, what's the point of reminding me about it?"

Before Kallen knew it, Lelouch hugged her. "I just want to be sure you remembered it" Lelouch said in a worried voice "Icant manage to lose another person dear to me." Then he free her from his protective arms. Lelouch looked into Kallen's eyes, She can see the worry and fear in his eyes. "Kallen, Iwant to hear it again from you. Promise me you will return to Ashford Academy with me, when this war is over" Lelouch said almost pleading. She stared at his eyes for a moment, then she spoke "I will return to Ashford with you, Lelouch. That's a promise" she assured him. Lelouch can see sincerity in her eyes.

He cares about me? Kallen thought, Is it possible that he feels the same way too?

After this battle, I'm going to tell her what I really feel about her. It's going to be over after this, the prince thought.

Kallen broke the silence between them and said "I'm going now, Lelouch. I have to prepare for the battle." She said.

"Okay" the prince said lightly, "and googluck."

"Thanks" the re-head said while waving.

When Kallen was gone, Lelouch heard a familiar voice which irritated him.

"Looks like you had a good time, boy"

"Witch" he said irritated

"the battle will start in a few moments and the commander of the Black Knights is here, thinking about his girlfriend instead of planning for their strategy" the green-haired witch teased.

"I already have my plans, witch" the prince said with a smirk.

C.C did not reply.

Battlefield

Kallen positioned her Guren beside Shinkirou while waiting for a command from Zero when a communication line was opened.

"Kallen" said Lelouch

"What?"

"Stay beside me. I need you to back me up?"

"Okay"

Kallen was looking for Lancelot, but it was no where to be found, she then opned a communication line to Lelouch.

"Lelouch looks like Suzaku is not with them"

"I noticed that too."

"This will be easier if he will not show up."

"I hope he wont"

She cut the communication line.

The battle has now started, still Suzaku Kururugi did not show is facing Gino who opened a communication line.

"Looks like we really need to fight, don't we Kallen?" Gino said

"You can simply surrender if you're afraid"

"Unfortunately I'm not"

"Then, I'll have to defeat you Gino"

Kallen cut the communication line and started charging at Gino using her long fork, Gino blocked her attack with his sword.

They fought for 15 minutes, Kallen's long fork was cut into two pieces, while Gino's wing was damaged and is giving him a hard time flying.

It's time to end this Gino, Kallen thought. She attacked Gino using her right arm, she fired Guren's radiation straight to Tristan's face. It exploded but Gino managed to eject.

Kallen saw Anya chasing Lelouch so she followed them. She managed to Chase Anya and now she is in front of her. She opened a communication line to Lelouch

"Lelouch, go ahead, I'll take care of her" the red-head said

"But she have a FLEIJA with her."

"I'll be fine, you have to catch Schneizel?"

"You'll follow, right?"

"I will"

When Kallen saw Lelouch flew to the direction of Democliest, she started charging at Anya. Ineed to be careful or I'll die, the red-head thought, I must be able to defeat her before she fires FLEIJA. Anya started firing her cannons, Kallen was able to avoid all her attacks. She dodged around Anya trying to avoid her attacks and at the same time looking for a good spot to attack her. Anya was able to hit Guren's wings, Kallen was forced to land at the left wing of Democliest.

"Damn it!" Kallen wings are broken and she still have FLEIJA, I have no choice but to try this, Kallen thought. She jumped towards Anya and tried to attack her using Guren's clause, Anya caught her left arm and pointed a cannon on her, before she fired it Kallen fired her radiation on her. Kallen freed herself from the Mordred but when it exploded she was still in reach. She experience violent shaking and hit her head causing it to bleed.

She was about to faint when she remembered that Lelouch is waiting for got out of Guren still feeling dizzy.

Kallen saw Lelouch standing in front of Schneizel who is pointing a gun on him and wearing a visor. He's in trouble she thought, she started running towards them. Schneizel pulled the trigger but Kallen was able to push Lelouch, who landed clumsily on the ground. Before Schneizel can react Kallen punched in the stomach causing him to lose consciousness.

"Kallen are you okay?" Lelouch asked while standing up. "I'm fine" she lied and turned her back from him. "You're bleeding!" Lelouch exclaimed.

"You were shot!"

"It's nothing, really"

"That's ridiculus! You were shot and you"re telling me its nothing!"

"Don't worry Lelouch, I won't die because I was shot" she said turning to face him

"Your head is bleeding too" he exclaimed

"I'm fine" she said weakly.

Kallen is now feeling really dizzy and the throbbing in her head got worse, she 's tring not to faint. I cannot faint right now, not in front of Lelouch she thought, but she failed, she fainted.

"Kallen!" Lelouch said who was able to catch her, he cradled her in his arms "Kallen, can you hear me?" she did not responded "please open your eyes, Kallen, please!" Tears started flowing from his "you cannot die! You promised me"

Lelouch lifted Kallen bridal style and headed to his Shinkirou. He settled her on his lap, head is resting on his shoulder and one of his arms held her protectively, he then whispered to her "I won't let you die, Kallen, not you."

Author's Note: That was chapter one, I hope you liked it. Please review.


	2. 20 Minutes

**Author's Note**: So this is chapter 2. I hope you'll like it. And thanks for those who reviewed chapter 1.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Code Geass.

The Promise

Chapter Two: **20 Minutes**

Inside Shinkirou

Lelouch opened a communication line to Todou.

"Todou" the prince started

"Yes, Zero?"

"Go to Democliest, there you'll see Shneizel unconscious, bring him to Ikaruga"

"Hai!"

"And bring the Guren back too"

"What happened to Kallen?"

"She's with me"

Lelouch cut the communication line and piloted Shinkirou back to Ikaruga. '_I need to bring Kallen back to Ikaruga' _Lelouch thought.

XxXxXxXxX

Black Knights Infirmary

Lelouch is waiting for the doctor to come out the emergency room, '_what's taking them so long?_' Lelouch asked himself. After a few minutes the doctor came out of ER.

"How's Kallen?"

"She hit her head badly, but she's safe now. Give her some of these painkillers when she wakes up, it will make her sleep after 20 minutes though."

"Can I see her now?"

"Yeah, she's inside"

Once inside the room, Lelouch closed the door behind him and put off his mask. He sat on the chair beside her bed, "it's over Kallen. Japan is free" the prince whispered as he played with her hair. '_When you wake up, I'll tell you everything' _he thought. His phone rang, Lelouch sighed before answering it.

"Zero" it was Todou

"Where is Schneizel?"

"We are in the conference room"

"I'll be there in a minute"

Lelouch wrote a note for Kallen about the painkiller and her Guren. He kissed her on the forehead before he leaving.

XxXxXxXxX

Conference room

When Zero entered the room Ougi was interrogating Schneizel about his plans.

"You lost Schneizel" Zero said

"Don't be so sure Lelouch, the battle has just started when you captured me"

"What are you saying Schneizel?"

"You'll see little brother"

Lelouch put his mask off revealing his face and his geass marked eyes, he look straight to his eyes and said "you are going to follow all my orders for your entire life".

"Yes my lord" Schneizel said

"Now tell me, what are you planning?"

"Kururugi Suzaku will show up in the battle field, he will be commanding the Britannian forces against you"

"Command him to surrender"

"He will not listen to me, I commanded him to disobey every command that I will give him if I was captured"

Lelouch gritted his teeth, "bring him to his cell" the prince commanded.

"Ougi!"

"Yes?"

"I will leave you at command, while I enter the battle field"

"Hai!"

XxXxXxXxX

Black Knight's infirmary

When Kallen woke up she is already in the infirmary, everything around her seems to be spinning, the throbbing in her head is worse than before "damn it!" she swore. She sat up and found a note at the table beside her bed

_Take this painkiller and stay on your bed it will make you fall asleep after 20 minutes and don't worry about your Guren, Rakshata fixed it._

_Lelouch_

Kallen doesn't want to take the painkiller, _'I don't want to fall asleep'_ she thought. She heard an explosion that shook the whole Ikaruga, _'what's going on?'_ she thought as she got out of her bed.

XxXxXxXxX

Black Knights control room

"Ougi!" Kallen said weakly

"Why did you get out of your bed? You need to rest."

"What's going on?"

"Kallen you really need to go back to bed."

"Damn it Ougi, answer me!"

"Lancelot sho…"

She's gone before he was able to finish what he was saying.

XxXxXxXxX

Black Knights hangar

Kallen went to the hangar ignoring the throbbing in her head, _'I will not let Suzaku will kill Lelouch, I'm going to protect him'_ she thought. She get in her Guren, after checking its system she lauched it.

Kallen looked for Lancelot but couldn't see it. Her head gets more and more painful, so she decided to take the painkiller '_I have no choice but to take the risk'_ she thought. She flew around looking for Lancelot while taking down knightmares. 5 minutes has passed and she still hadn't found Lancelot, _'I have 15 minutes left'_ she thought.

Finally she came face to face with the Lancelot.

"Finally you showed up" the red-head said

"Kallen we don't have to fight"

"If you promise to leave Lelouch alone"

"I'm sorry Kallen, I can't"

"You wanted this Suzaku"

Kallen cut the communication line and started charging at Lancelot, she attacked using her clause but Suzaku was able to block her attack using one of his swords, while he used the other one to attack her. Kallen used her radiation to block his attack, Lancelot dropped one of his swords.

Their battle lasted for 20 minutes, Kallen feels really sleepy."I can't fall asleep now! Not until I defeated Suzaku" she told herself.

Lancelot was positioned below her, and below him is the Democliest. Kallen dived towards Lancelot and charged at it using her clause, Suzaku blocked it using two hands, one holding her clause the other one on her arm, "I caught you!" Kallen said as she fired her radiation straight to his face, Suzaku was able to eject before Lancelot exploded.

Kallen was still in reach when Lancelot exploded, causing her to hit her head again and to reopen her wound, she feels really sleepy and exhausted, "I'm sorry Lelouch" and she fell asleep. Her Guren is falling freely to Democliest.

XxXxXxXxX

Lelouch is looking for Lancelot when a communication line from Ikaruga opened

"Lelouch!"

"Ougi? Is there a problem?"

"Kallen! She entered the battlefield"

"What?! How did that happened?"

"I'm sorry Lelouch"

"Where is she?"

"I think she's facing Lancelot"

Lelouch cut the communication line as he flew around looking for Lancelot and Guren. "Where the hell are they?" the prince said impatiently. Lelouch heard an explosion from the direction of Democlies, _'Kallen!' _he the prince thought worriedly, he flew to the direction of Democliest. "Kallen please… please be safe, I don't know what will happen to me if I lose you" Lelouch said to himself.

**Author's Note**: What do you think about it? Is it good or bad? Please review and tell me what think.


	3. A Broken Promise

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews! This is chapter 3. this is the most dramatic chapter of story. Hope you'll like it and please REVIEW after reading.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Geass.

**The Promise**

Chapter Three: **A Broken Promise**

When Kallen woke up, she was lying on the floor, she instantly felt the throbbing in her head. She heard a familiar voice but couldn't remember who's voice was it.

"Finally you woke up"

Kallen sat up to see who was talking, she's expecting see, "Lelouch?" she asked, to her surprise it was not Lelouch, it was his fake brother, "Rolo?!" her eyes widen "but your supposed to be dead."

"Well, unfortunately I'm alive" the boy said with a smile in his face.

"How?"

Rolo stared at her, then gave her an devilish smile.

"You like my brother don't you?"

Before she can answer his question, Rolo shot her, Kallen gasp when the bullet hit her right leg, the boy in front of smile devilishly "does it hurt?" he said mockingly "that's what you get for trying to steal my brother from me"

"I'm not stealing him!"

"Yes you are! You always take his attention so that he would forget about me!"

"I get his attention because he needs me with his plans."

"He doesn't need you! All he need is me! Nobody but ME!"

Kallen stared at him in disbelief, this is not the Rolo she met in Ikaruga a couple of months a go, this is not the Rolo who will do everything for his brother. Rolo walked towards her, Kallen can't move, her whole body is aching. When Rolo is in front of Kallen, he knelt in front of her and reached for her arm, he held it with his and without a warning he squeezed it, causing for her wound to reopen.

"Before I kill you. I'll make you suffer"

Rolo tightened his grip on her arm, her blood flowing on is hand.

"Urgh!" Kallen moaned in pain

"This is your punishment for stealing my brother" said Rolo still with his devilish smile.

"You're crazy!"

"And you're dying"

Kallen smacked him with her right fist, Rolo fell down on the floor. He looked at Kallen in disgust, who is now standing in front of him. Rolo stood up and said "I think it's time to kill you". He activated his geass, Kallen saw the geass mark in his right eye, she knew she woudn't be able to return to Asford academy with Lelouch, that she would break her promise to him.

Rolo used his geass on Kallen and pointed his gun on her heart, Kallen stood there not moving.

XxXxXxXxX

Lelouch went out of his Shinkirou, he put off his contacts, revealing his geass marked eyes._ 'Kallen, where the hell are you?'_ the prince thought. Lelouch heard a gun shot, his heart beating faster as he run to the direction of the sound.

"Kallen!"

Lelouch saw Kallen bathing in her own blood.

"Nii-chan!" Rolo said.

Lelouch looked at Rolo and saw him holding the gun, he grabbed him in his collar.

"What did you do to her?" Lelouch asked angrily

"You don't need her!" Rolo answered innocently

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Lelouch shouted

"Why do you care so much for her? She's just one of your pawns."

"She's not a pawn! She never was! I-I need her" his voice cracking in anger

"You don't need her! All you need is me Nii-chan, your brother."

"You're not my brother! I had a brother but his is dead! My brother will not harm the person I love, instead he will protect that person."

"NO! Nii-chan I'm alive! I'm still you're brother"

"You're not my brother"

Lelouch looked into Rolo's eyes "I, Lelouch vi Britannia commands you DIE!" the prince ordered "yes Nii-chan" Rolo obeyed him and shot his head.

"Kallen!"

Lelouch stumbled over to Kallen, he cradled her in his arms, tears started flowing from his eyes.

"Kallen, please open your eyes" his voice cracking.

"Lelouch? Is that you?" Kallen saw Lelouch blood stained "Are you shot?" she asked worriedly.

Lelouch was shocked by her question, _'she still cared for me despite the pain that she might be feeling'_ the prince thought.

"I'm not" he assured her, his tears continued falling from his eyes

"Hey don't cry!" she commanded, as she coughed blood

"Kallen!"

"Urgh!"

"Kallen, I wont let you die"

Lelouch looked into Kallen's sapphire orbs "LIVE", Lelouch knew it won't work, he already used his geass on her, but still he tried over and over. _'It must work'_ he thought. "LIVE", it did nit work, again he tried "LIVE".

"Stop it Lelouch, you know it wouldn't work"

"It will work!" he said stubbornly "it must work"

"Listen to me, Lelouch" Kallen said weakly

Lelouch nodded.

"Lelouch, will you promise me something?"

"Anything, Kallen. Anything for you"

"Lelouch, live on. I want you to promise that you will return to Ashford academy and live normally" she gave him a weak smile.

"We're going to return to Ashrord academy together, you promised me!"

"Do you promise, Lelouch?"

"Promise... I promise"

"I'll be counting on you"

"Please, Kallen don't die, I can't live without you. I-I... I love you" his voice cracking.

Before she can say anything, Lelouch kissed her, it was a passionate and at the same time time weak kiss. Lelouch felt Kallen pull away, he open his eyes and looked at her. Kallen held his face with her blood stained hand, she looked into his geass marked eyes. _'Her eyes, full of honesty and sincerity'_ Lelouch thought.

"I love too, Lelouch."

Kallen's hand fell on her chest, her eyes closed.

"Kallen!" Lelouch said panicking "open your eyes, Kallen. Please, open your eyes. Im begging you... open your eyes. You cannot leave me like this."

He knew she wouldn't open her eyes, but he kept on begging her again and again.

"I can't live without you. You are everything to me, Kallen. I'm begging you, please open your eyes."

Lelouch hugged Kallen's lifeless body.

XxXxXxXxX

**Black Knights Hangar**

"Where the hell are they?"Tamaki asked "Zero should declare Japan's liberty now."

They saw their leader coming, his not wearing his mask, he is carrying their ace in his arms.

"Lelouch! What happened to Kallen?" Ougi asked.

Lelouch just stared at him, tears running down his cheeks. Ougi shook him and said "tell me, what happened to her?"

"Sh-she was shot by Ro-rolo" Lelouch said his voice cracking.

Ougi stared at him disbelief.

"She's only unconscious, right?"

"I wish she is, but... but she's gone" Lelouch said weakly.

To his surprise Ougi saluted, tears started flowing from his eyes. The other Black Knights did the same as he walked. He knew they are giving honor to their captain, to their ace, to their comrade and most specially to their friend.

**Author's Note:** Dramatic isn't it? Please review and tell what you think about it.


	4. Live on

**Author's Note: Finally I have the time to update. Sorry for the delay I've been busy with school and work. By the way if I offended anyone in killing Kallen in the previous chapter, I'm so sorry, but I have a good explanation about her death, but before that here is the final chapter of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

The Promise

Chapter Four: **Live on**

After Kallen's funeral, Emperor Schneizel declared the freedom of all the areas.

**3 days after**

**Zero's office**

Lelouch is reading some reports when a he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" he asked

"It's me, Jeremiah, my lord."

"Come in."

"Someone wants to talk to you."

"I don't remember having any appointments today."

"I'm sorry my lord, but he insisted that to come in."

Lelouch sighed before saying "Let him in."

Jeremiah walked out of the room to call the guest.

"Lelouch." said a brown haired boy.

Lelouch was shocked when he saw who was his guest.

"Suzaku! How?"

"I was able to eject before Lancelot exploded."

"I see."

"I'm sorry about Kallen."

"It's not your fault, you're not the one who killed her."

"You were right Lelouch, Britannia will not change for me, instead Britannia will change me."

Lelouch stood up and tapped Suzaku's shoulder "Don't blame yourself for everything that happened." He said as he started walking out.

"Lelouch, Kallen, do you love her?"

Lelouch turn around to meet Suzaku's gaze "I do" he said.

"Was there…" he hesitated for a moment then continued "was there something between the two of you?"

"Have you heard one of Shakespeare's famous quotes? Time is a very bankrupt, and owes more than he's worth to season. Nay, he's a thief too: have you not heard men say That Time comes stealing on by night and day? We were never given the time to have something Suzaku, time stole her from me." He said as he walk out of the room.

Suzaku was left in the room alone, "I can't blame you for falling in with her, she's one of a kind" he said.

xXxXxXxXx

**After 6 months March 29, 2019**

**Ashford Academy Club House**

Lelouch is reading a book when Rival entered the room.

"Everything's set for tonight"

"Is there an event tonight?" Lelouch asked.

"Have you forgotten about our monthly fireworks display? Everyone's gonna be here tonight, even Nina and Suzaku."

"I won't mske it tonight."

"Why?!" Rival exclaimed.

"I have an important engagement for the whole day." Lelouch explain.

"Can't you cancel that engagement? Is it more important than our fireworks display?"

"I can't cancel it. And yes it is more important." He said as he walked out of the room.

"I wonder what engagement is that?" Rival murmered.

"It's her birthday today, you know." Suzaku said

"Oh yeah, it's suppose to be her 19th birthday today."

xXxXxXxXx

Lelouch stood in front of a tombstone, holding a bouquet of flowers. "The world is at peace now, it seem like there was no war that took place" he knelt in front of the grave and said "I'm trying my best to keep my promise to you."

"Ohgi was appointed as the prime minister, he and Viletta are having a baby" he smiled and continued "they said that if it is a boy they'll name it after Naoto and if it's a girl they'll name it after you."

"C.C said we don't have to continue our contarct, she said that she might enjoy living in a peaceful world. She's traveling around the world right now. You wouldn't expect her to stay in a place for a long time" Lelouch stated.

"About Ashford's student council, we held monthly fireworks display, to remind everyone about our hot spring trip last two years. In fact we have a fireworks display tonight, everyone will be there, me, Rivalz, Milly, Suzaku and Nina." he smiled at the thought that almost everyone will be there.

"Rival, surprisingly became the president, well Milly's just using him to run the council though, she would give him instructions to what kind of crazy project she wants to put up. It seems like nothing had change."

"As for me, I try to be normal. If you and Nunnally were I would say "everything went out as I planned it" well unfortunately it didn't." Lelouch said as he sat beside the tombstone.

"You know what, I really miss my Q-1. Then only reason that's keeping me alive is my promise to you, well if you asked me it's not really a promise, you forced me to promise you, didn't you?" the prince said bitterly "If i would be given a chance to change everything that happened, I'll gladly turn my back on all these things, my normal life and even the peace that we worked so hard for. It may sound selfish but I think it's not worth your life Kallen."

"If there is a person who deserve to live in this world it's you Kallen, you worked so hard to attain this peace, you gave your life to have this, but the fates are just unfair, it did not gave you the chance to live in the world you wanted have, in the world I wanted to built for you" Lelouch said.

As he sat there, fireworks started painting the sky, Lelouch smiled and said "Happy birthday my queen".

**Author's Note: There it is, the final chapter. And about Kallen's death, I killed her in this story because it is necessary for the main story, I consider this story as a prologue for my next story. Again if offended anyone with Kallen's death I'm so sorry. By the way thanks for those who reviewed. Don't forget to review this chapter.**


End file.
